A Little Bit Stronger
by glitterandspace
Summary: "This girl CLEARLY needed saving. And now." Oneshot, Sugar/Kurt friendship.


**A/N- Hello. There needed to be some Sugar/Kurt friendship on here, that doesn't involve future!Sugar. And I think Sugar needs a storyline next season that's kind of angsty. Maybe alcholism, which is what I'm writing about here, maybe an eating disorder, maybe both if the writers wanted to get creative... anyways, this takes place in season three. Enjoy.**

* * *

To everyone, Sugar Motta was the spoiled, rich daddy's girl who could get away with whatever because she has Asperger's. Sugar's family was rich, she would admit that. She would also admit she could do and say what she wanted about ninety percent of the time because she had Apergers.

And, with her walls up, she was spoiled and a daddy's girl.

Sugar loved her walls. They hid every bad flaw in her life and replaced it with a good and popular thing. So, instead of everyone knowing about her mother, they thought her family was picture perfect.

Sugar's mother died when she was nine. She died in a car crash on the way home from a family reunion in Tennessee. Her mother insisted on driving there because she'd rather see people and buildings than the sky. Sugar's mother was adventerous- that was one of the many things Sugar loved about her.

But, even if they found out about her mother, they would still say her family was perfect because her father was Al Motta. Her father was had more money than half of the Glee Club's families had combined. Many people would say that having that much money would be a blessing. Well, not Sugar.

Because no matter how much money daddy had, he couldn't bring her mother back.

And daddy knew that. So, he started drinking shortly after her mother's passing.

Daddy drank a lot.

Then, daddy would get mad.

Daddy would hit her.

Daddy would leave bruises and scratches.

And the cycle always repeated.

Sugar didn't know why people drank. Well, she knew that people drank for fun. But she had no idea why people drank to take away the pain they felt. Wouldn't that just make everything worse? So, out of curiousity, Sugar tried it.

And now, she understood. The first the she tried it, she fely completely numb. She couldn't feel a hint of pain. And the best part of it all was that she didn't care about anything.

So, she kept drinking.

* * *

Sugar used to be an amazing singer. She got it fro her mother. But after she took up drinking, the spark in her voice died. Her voice was scratchy now, and Sugar was annoyed by that.

She blamed her voice on being tone deaf, so she attempted to sing wrose than she did. Even after she lost her voice, she loved to sing. So, she auditioned for the Glee Club, bringing her 'snotty attitude' with her. She was rejected from the New Directions, but she was prepared for that. She noticed the expressions everyone made while she was singing. They all looked annoyed- well, except for Brittany. But, Brittany could get amused with a brown leaf in summer.

When daddy was sober, she asked him to find Shelby Cocoran and send money to Mckinley to have another Glee Club made. He accepted her request, and they played the perfect father-daughter duo. When the Troubletones came around, she ound herself drinking much less. She devoted a lot of her time to the Troubletones, and ended up coming home around eight each night, due to vocal lessons and rehearsals for whatever song they planned to do. She found herself happy in the Troubletones. Sure, Santana and Mercedes had their diva moments, but she still enjoyed belonging somewhere.

When the Troubletones lost, she moved to the New Directions with Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes. It was weird not having the girl power the Troubletones had, but Sugar still enjoyed it. It kept her out of the house for awhile, and she found a group of people that accepted her. She found herself truly happy.

But, the weekends were always a different story.

Daddy went to work at noon. For most people, that wouldn't seem like a long time. But to Sugar, it felt like an eternity. He would drink before work, and get mad over something silly a few times. It was all a routine Sugar was way too used to.

The worst part of it was that no one suspected a thing- Rory, Artie, Mr Schue, the freaky guidance counselor that was head-over-heels for Mr Schue... no one. The New Directions played attention to the invisible walls she held up, just like everybody else.

That is, until Sugar forgot to cover up a bruise on her arm one day.

Kurt was the first to notice it. He wondered how she got it- she was the one to do any exercise, or anything physical if it didn't need to be done. He ignored it that day. But, when he noticed the bruise was gone the next day, he confronted her about it in Glee Club.

"Sugar!" Kurt yelled. Sugar turned around.

"Oh, hey Kurt!" Can I just say, you look extra gay today," Sugar said. Kurt gave her a sideways glance. "Sorry, Aspergers," She said with a small shrug. Kurt nodded slowly.

"Moving on... didn't you have a bruise on your arm yesterday?" Kurt asked.

"No. Bruises are tacky, kind of like your hat," Sugar said. Kurt touched his hat, looking a bit offended.

"There are two things wrong with what you just said. One, this hat is a designers. And two, you had a huge bruise on your arm yesterday, right about there," Kurt said, poking at the spot where the bruise was. Sugar winced, and Kurt took notice of it. Sugar sighed.

"Remember when I fell in Glee rehersal a few days ago, and laughed it off? It ended up turning into a bruise. Don't tell anybody, clear?" Sugar said before walking off to take her seat. Kurt wondered why she was getting so worked up over a bruise. They were natural, everyone got bruises once in awhile.

'Then again, it's Sugar Motta,' Kurt thought. He shrugged it off again, before taking his seat too.

* * *

A month after the bruise incident, Kurt and Blaine walked down the hallway going to Glee Club. They walked hand in hand, and discussed the duet they were set to perform that day.

"I want to add a spin into the chorus, kinda like this," Blaine said, doing a quick spin.

"You already have a trillion spins in there," Kurt pointed out.

"Not my fault you don't like spinning," Blaine joked.

"No, I don't like messing up my hair from spinning. There's a difference. Besides, not my fault you like spinning too much," Kurt replied with a small smirk.

"Fine, you win. But I'm still-" Blaine started, but paused for a second by the corner of the hallway leading into the next one.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Do you smell that?" Blaine asked. Kurt sniffed the air, and scrunced his nose.

"It smells like... alcohol?" Kurt guessed in a confused tone, and looked around the corner.

Sugar Motta was drinking what looked like whiskey from a water container.

'Sugar? Drinking?' Kurt thought, but his thoughts were interrupted when Blaine put a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah... can you use the other entrance to get into Glee? I have to stop somewhere," Kurt replied. Blaine nodded with a confused look, and made his way down to the other entrance.

Kurt looked at Sugar again. She had put the water container down, and was now applying concealer. Why she went from drinking to applying concealer, Kurt had no idea why she was applying concealer. 'Mybe she has a bruise on her face too,' Kurt thought to himself with a laguh. Once she was finished with the concealer, she grabbed the water container and closed her locker. Kurt watched as she walked down the hallway, facing away from him. She stopped over the trashcan, and looked around. Kurt ducked away, but his attention went back to her when he heard a zip.

Wait, was Sugar pulling out a whiskey bottle from her purse?

Why did she even have it?

Then, it hit Kurt- Sugar was possibly an alcoholic. It sort of made sense, depending of the way it was all thought of- from the horrible voice, to the bubbly then bitchy personality, to falling down in Glee rehearsals and laughing.

He watched Sugar fill the water container with the alcoholic substance. He couldn't watch anymore after it was filled halfway. This girl CLEARLY needed saving. And now.

Kurt ran up behind her, and knocked the water container into the trash when he got to her. That earned him a surprised and angry look from Sugar.

"What the hell Kurt?" Sugar snapped.

"Sugar, put down the bottle," Kurt said. She paused for a second, then pushed Kurt to the ground. She ran as fast as she could. She nearly made it to the end of the hallway before Kurt grabbed her from behind. When he did, the still open whiskey bottle fell to the ground. The rest of what was in it poured out.

"Let me go! Look what you did!" Sugar screeched, but Kurt kept a strong grip on her.

"This is for your own good!" Kurt said.

"Look what you did!" Sugar screamed again, as she tried to struggle out of his hold. Eventually, she gave up and fell to her knees and cried, because there was nothing else left to do.

Kurt hugged her and stroked her hair as she cried. Sugar Motta, the rich, strong, and sassy daddy's girl, was breaking down in his arms. Kurt was surprised as she cried harder, because he never imagined her being so fragile. After about five minutes, she stopped crying enough to talk. She sat up a little bit, with Kurt still holding her.

"My mother died when I was nine," Sugar started. Kurt looked at her in surprise. "My dad was driving, my mom was in the passenger seat, and I was in the back. The two were arguing, when he lost control of the car. A large piece from a tree fell on top of the car, on her side. She died at the scene." Sugar paused a moment, wiping up a stray tear.

"My dad blamed himself after the wreck. He went to work, came home, cooked dinner, and went up to his room and cried. This cycle continued until I was thirteen. I came home from school, and he was drinking. A few bottles were on the floor, so I had a feeling he was drunk. He got up off the couch, and started yelling at me. He said that they were arguing over me, and that I was the reason he lost control of the car. He pushed me up against the wall and hit me a few times," Sugar said. Kurt let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

"It's all been continuing ever since. I tried alcohol during the summer. It was a stupid way to get rid of the pain I felt, but it always worked," Sugar said, her voice cracking.

"Have you ever turned to anything else? Drugs, a friend, a therapist?" Kurt asked.

"I've never done drugs, I haven't told any of my friends, and I'm not going to a therapist," Sugar replied.

"Why not? You know you need to go to one," Kurt said.

"Just like you need to get rid of that scarf. Besides, shrinks smell and have creepy glasses and creepier voices," Sugar said.

"Once again, the scarf is desginers," Kurt said.

"Aspergers," Sugar said.

"But you need to see a therapist Sugar. Have you thought of a rehab center?" Kurt asked.

"No, because it's not a problem," Sugar said, attempting to stand up. Kurt held her down.

"If it's not a problem, then why are you drinking at school?" Kurt pointed out.

"Kurt, thank you for the concern, but it's not a problem," Sugar said again.

"It might be hard to admit, but you have a problem Sugar," Kurt said.

"It's not as big as a problem as the bowtie Blaine wore yesterday," Sugar said.

"I bought that for him on our eleven-month anniversary," Kurt said.

"Then you have a really bad taste in bowties," Sugar said.

"Sugar, stop taking this out on my fashion sense, and get help!" Kurt finally snapped. Sugar's breathing started to tense up, as she stood up. Kurt didn't stop her this time.

"Kurt, everything was fine until you decided to but in. Go back to your boyfriend and let's pretend this never happened," Sugar said, and stormed off in the other direction.

"Sugar, stop," Kurt said calmly, pulling himself up. Sugar stopped walking when she got to her locker, but she held onto it.

Kurt wasn't sure if he was surprised or not when he saw the petite brunette's body hit the ground.

"Sugar!" Kurt yelled, and ran over to her. He kneeled down beside her, looking around for anyone else in the hallway. When he saw Miss Pillsbury turning his way, he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Kurt! What happened?" She asked, kneeling down beside Sugar too.

"Call an ambulance," Kurt instructed.

* * *

Kurt, Emma, Will, and Blaine waited in the lobby of the hospital. Blaine comforted Kurt, as Will remained in a surprised state.

"I should've seen it coming. I taught her twice a day. I should've noticed something was up with her," Will said. Emma put her head on his shoulder.

"Mr Schue, the girl has Aspergers. Even if you did notice something, she would blame it on that. Also-" Kurt was interrupted as a doctor walked up to the four.

"You here for Sugar Motta, correct?" The doctor asked. The four nodded. "She simply passed out due to extreme alcohol consumption. But her liver is a bit damaged. Do you know how often Miss Motts drinks? And do you know if she was in a fight before she passed or, or suffering from abuse or something among those lines?" The doctor asked. The four gave him a confused look.

"Wait, abuse?" Emma asked.

"She is supporting quite a few bruises on her face, arms, torso, and legs. In fact, it is an abnormal amount," The doctor replied.

"Can we see her?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. Right this way," The doctor said. He took them to a room by the corner of the hospital floor they were on.

"Miss Motta is awake, but is currently not speaking. Maybe you could get her to talk, the doctor said, then opened the door.

Sugar had bruises covering her face and arms, which was the only thing they would see. She had a swollen black eye, and a forming bruse on her forehead probably due to her head making contact with the concrete floor when she passed out. Her lower arms also had scratches and pinch marks on them. Emma gasped, Will covered his mouth, Blaine looked sympathetic, and Kurt looked like he was at a loss for words.

"Hey Sugar," Blaine said, breaking the silence. Sugar stopped playing with her hands, and looked up at the four. Her eyes read their expressions, until she stopped at Kurt's. She looked back down after a minute.

"Kurt?" She said, her voice scratchy. The three others looked at Kurt.

"Yeah Sugar?" Kurt managed to say. He couldn't look at her without feeling guilty or wanting to cry. His thoughts were interrupted as Sugar cleared her throat, and looked at him again.

"You were right. I have a problem."

* * *

**The end. I'm not a doctor, so sorry if the doctor part was off. If anyone is struggling with anything mentioned in this story, feel free to message me, cause I'm here to talk to.**

**xoxo.**


End file.
